


A Fresh Start

by Simp_City_2020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Choking, Cutting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Stalking, dream - Freeform, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_City_2020/pseuds/Simp_City_2020
Summary: So sometimes I get dreams that link together. The past couple nights I've had dreams about being in a relationship with Daichi. I’ll try my best to remember everything but I cant promise that I will. This is my first fanfic so sorry if its trash.As you move to Japan, you fall in love with the captain of the boy’s volleyball team. But will your past relationship strain your current one?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. First Day Of School

#  Introduction 

Hello everyone! Before I start, I wanted to thank you for actually reading this. I hope that as i keep writing, it gets better. I’m also going to be very blunt when it comes to any NSFW action going on. No sugar coating what is what. Its just gonna happen. This story is a series of dreams I’ve had. So (y/n) is technically me, but I will be writing this as a (y/n) story so you can feel as if you’re in it. I think that at parts of the dream I don’t remember, I’ll just make something up. I don’t want to have weird awkward empty spaces

##  Background Information 

For this story, (y/n) is a transfer student from America. She is half Japanese, and is fluent in both Japanese and English. She moved to Japan to to live with her uncle (Coach Ukai) because of some harassment from an ex-boyfriend (him not following a restraining order, the relationship with him was abusive and toxic, he’s now a stalker, obsessive, ect.) The story will start the morning of her first day of school.

### First Day Of School

“GET UP!!! TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!” A loud voice echoed throughout the hallway. You roll over and look at the clock on your nightstand. Groaning, you slowly sit yourself up and crack your back, your neck, your elbows, and your knees. Even though you moved to the other half of the world, getting up for school will be just as difficult. Worse actually, since you have zero friends here in Japan.  
You throw on a pair of pants- that’s another thing you hated about moving to Japan. Schools have uniforms, and girls wear skirts. Who cares about first impressions though, you won’t be caught dead in a skirt. Thankfully, you were able to get your uncle to convince one of the boys he coaches to give him a pair of pants for you to wear. They were a tiny bit long, but it was better than wearing a skirt.  
You hear a knock on your door. “Hey (y/n) can i come in?” It was your uncle, Keishin Ukai. He sounds nervous. Maybe because he’d never had to raise a high schooler before? No, that can’t be it. He’s a high school coach. Maybe because he knows of the situation back home? That has to be it. “Yea Uncle Keishin, I’m all dressed. You can come in.”  
The door opens and the hallway light floods in, temporarily blinding you. “Damn kid, it’s dark in here. You used to living in a cave?” Rolling your eyes you continue to brush your hair. “Listen. I know your first day isn’t going to be easy. You won’t know anyone, and being from America people are gonna talk. Don’t let it get to you. Go straight to the gym I showed you after class. I’ll have you meet the boy’s volleyball team. Maybe they can be your new friends.”  
“I don’t want new friends. I want my old ones. The ones I left back home.” You touch your collar bone, where you got a matching tattoo with the boys back at home. Something to remember them by until you can see them again.  
Keishin sighs. “I know you do. And I know they have family in Tokyo so you’ll be able to see them after graduation. But do you really want to go a whole year without having ANY friends? That’s gotta be awful lonely.” He pats your back and ruffles your freshly brushed hair. “I’ll make you some breakfast before you go. Do you remember how to get to school?”  
You mutter under your breath about how he messed up your hair, “yea, and if i don’t ask someone where ‘Karasuno High’ is right? That’s what it’s called?”  
“Exactly! Now get your bag together and come to the kitchen. I’ll cook some eggs for you.”

The walk to school wasn’t so bad. It was really different compared to life back in America. It was so peaceful here. No need to keep an eye over your shoulder. No need to carry a pocket knife- shit! You left your knife in your bag! You text this to the group chat of your friends back home. You get an immediate answer:

_Hunter: good job dumbass. Good thing schools there arent swarmed with police like here in the good ‘ol U S of A_

You snicker at the thought of what he’d do if he were here next to you. Probably smack you upside the head, or punch you in the side. You look up from your phone. No one was around. It was just you. No Hunter to smack you around. Now Shawn to make fun of you. No Justin for you to make fun of. No Charles to make some sort of dark humored joke. Your boys weren’t there for you just like they always were. You were undeniably alone. 

_Justin: dont worry (y/n)! You got this. We will always be here for you. Have a great first day!_

Well... maybe not completely alone. “ON YOUR RIGHT!” An enthusiastic voice said from behind you. You turn around just to see an orange haired boy fly past you on a bike. Why is everyone so excited for school in Japan? You manage to get to school on time and without getting lost. But now to find the principal’s office. You were told to go there so you could be shown to your class. You get a lot of weird stares as you walk the halls. “That girl is wearing pants to school?!” “Look! She’s breaking uniform!” “Ew she’s so rough looking!” You clench your fist and your jaw as you move through the crowd. You finally find the principal’s office. “Welcome to Karasuno miss Ukai!” A voice says in broken English, “I understand you are from America where school uniforms are not a thing in public schools but-“ you cut him off before he continues. “I am a victim of sexual assault, I refuse to wear a skirt out in public. If that’s a problem, I can leave,” you say rudely in perfect Japanese. The vice principal is taken back a bit with not only your attitude, or how fluent you are in Japanese, but what you just confessed to him. “Well I, um, no no, that’s fine. That’s an uh, understandable request.” He wipes his brow nervously. “If you are ready, I can take you to your class room.” He bows and opens the door for you. The hallways are already empty. The bell must have already rung. No one running late. No fights in the halls. It was almost too perfect of a scene. 

You walk into the class, everyone is dead quiet, and the teacher stands up front waving you in. The entirety of class 3-4 has their eyes on you. You hear some whispers coming from the back of the class. “We have a new student class. She’s from America, so please make her feel as welcome as possible.” You step forward with an unamused look on your face. “My name is (y/n) Ukai- oh uh, i mean Ukai (y/n). I am perfectly capable of speaking and understanding Japanese, so don’t feel like you have to talk to me in English. Also, please call me (y/n). Back in America, you only get called by your last name if you’re in trouble. I hope I wont be any trouble to you.” You do an awkward bow, and walk to an open seat next to the door in the back of the class. 


	2. First Day Of School: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: violence, attempted assault.

### First Day Of School: Part 2

“Sooooo (y/n)! You’re from America huh? Must be pretty nice there!”  
“It’s alright. A lot more noisy than it is here.”  
“So like, are you some sort of troublemaker or something? You arent wearing the girls’ uniform.”  
“I do what I want.”  
That statement set the girls surrounding you back a little bit. They did a little bit of a nervous laughter and moved back to their seats. As you sigh and check your phone, you see the group chat with the boys back in America blew up while you were in class. Hunter talked about getting into a fight earlier. Shawn and Charles was busting on him for not beating the other guy up more. Justin was complaining about how Hunter will never find a good girl friend if he keeps acting like a lunatic. You mention to them how your new school was like, how different it was from back home, and how you miss them. You also nagged at them to get to bed, but you knew that 10pm was too early for high school boys to go to sleep. They were all probably playing video games or something. You sighed and closed out the group chat, putting your head down until it was time for the next class...

“Fiiinnallly!” You say out loud as you get up and stretch. Classes were over and it was time to find Uncle Keishin. You texted a goodnight to the boys, since it was 1am their time. You manage to find your way to the gym and peek your head inside. No one is there yet, so you decide to wait on the steps.  
“Hey uh, are you lost?” A sweet sounding voice asks from in front of you. You look up to see a black haired beauty standing over you. Her glasses were spotless, and the beauty-mark on her chin made her look like a model. She had a concerned look on her face as she looked at you. “No, at least I don’t think I am. This is where the boy’s volleyball team practices yea?” She smiles at you and extends a hand to help you up. “Yes, it is! I’m the manager, Shimizu Kiyoko. Is there something I can help you with?” “Oh I’m just waiting for-“ “(Y/n)! There you are! I see you’ve met the manager already!” You hear Uncle Keishin’s voice say from around the corner of the building, “I’m glad you didn’t get lost!” Kiyoko gives you a strange look as you walk over to your uncle and give him a hug. “How was your first day of school in Japan?” “Very... uneventful. Everyone is so calm here compared to America. Its almost eerie.” He ruffles your hair and hands you a plain white t-shirt and a pair of shorts, ones you left out in your room. “Kiyoko, can you show (y/n) where the girls get changed? Then bring her back to the gym, I’m going to have her help with practice from now on.” 

“Ok everyone,” Uncle Keishin says to the team, “I’d like you to meet my niece, (y/n). She transferred here from America so I’d like you all to help her out, not just with getting around but also if you see her in school.” “I’m not a little kid Uncle Keishin,” you say with crossed arms, “I can take care of myself.”  
“Hey! I know you! You’re in Daichi and my class (y/n)!” A gray haired boy waves at you from the group. You don’t remember seeing him during class, but then again you were trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. “My name is Sugawara Kōshi!” He nudges the large guy sitting next to him, who’s staring at you. He waves shyly “oh uh hi, I’m Sawamura Daichi, but please, call me Daichi. Everyone else does.” He blushes and looks away from you, as the rest of the team introduces themselves. “It’s nice to meet all of you. I hope I won’t be a burden to any of you.” “Alright alright enough chit chat! Let’s get practicing!” “Right!!!” “(Y/n), just sit over on the bench for today and watch. I’ll have you start helping tomorrow, so try to learn something from today’s practice.” You nod and put your earbuds in and head over to the bench under the window. You try to pay attention, but all the thoughts of the day distract you. Every once and awhile a ball rolls towards you and you toss it back. Kiyoko comes over to talks to you sometimes. You scroll through your social media accounts to see everything thats happening back in America when you hear a yell, and look up in time to get in the nose by a spiked ball. It hits you with enough force your earbuds go flying out of your ears and you drop your phone. You look over and see the buzz cut guy, what was his name? Tanaka? Running over to you apologizing. “Oh my God (y/n) I’m so sorry! Are you- oh my God you’re bleeding!” You reach up to your face and feel a warm liquid covering from your nose down to your chin. You cup your face and rush out of the building, leaving a trail of blood as you go. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up!” You yell. 

The bleeding finally stopped, but it took a lot longer than you thought. Practice was wrapping up by the time you got back to the gym with cleaning supplies. There was a lot more blood than you realized. Tanaka stands up as soon as you walk in and bows to you. “I am so so so sorry (y/n). I didn’t mean-“ “It’s ok Tanaka. I shouldn’t have had my music so loud, or at least should have been paying attention. I’ve had a LOT worse than this, please don’t worry about it ok?” You wave and start cleaning up the mess, and don’t notice the concerned looks the group of boys give you. Uncle Keishin wraps up practice with a speech and sends everyone on their way home. “I parked around the corner from the school. Meet me at the car.” You take the cleaning supplies back to where you found them and come back to see Daichi locking up the gym. “Oh uh Daichi? Can you unlock the door? I left my phone in there.” You say quietly. He jumps not realizing that you’re there. “Oh yea sure. No problem. Do you want me to show you were the keys go?” “Yea sure, if you wouldn’t mind.” You grab your phone and walk out the door, and see a guy who gives off some really bad vibes walk your way.

“Well well well if it isn’t the foreign beauty. What are you doing hanging around a loser team like this? You know, our boy’s volleyball team is called the wingless crows, you shouldn’t disgrace yourself with losers like them. You should come and hang out with me and the boys I bet-“ “You bet what? That you can woo me over with some smooth talk and that whole ‘bad boy’ look? I bet a sewer rat wouldn’t even come near you with a ten foot poll! Go shower you freak.” You say very confidently, your hands on your hips and a sour look on your face. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that being rude isn’t very becoming of a lady?” The boy says getting closer and in your face. “Take a step back, right now before-“ Daichi starts to say before you hold your hand out to silence him. “Oh yea tough guy? I’ve faced scarier opponents on the soccer field back in America. Come back when you learn to use a bar of soap.” You shove him out of the way, and turn away from him. “Let’s go Daichi, Uncle Kieshin is wai-“ The musty teenager grips your shoulder tightly. “Don’t you walk away from me when I’m talking to ya-“ BAM! You punch him square in the jaw, sending him into the wall of the gym. He shrieks and looks at you with bewildered eyes as you stand over him cracking your knuckles. “If being with my ex taught me anything, it was to throw a punch if anyone laid a hand on me. Now get lost before you really piss me off.” He scrambled to his feet and booked it around the school. 

You notice he dropped a small pocket knife on the ground. You pick it up and tuck it into the waist band on your shorts. “Sorry you had to see that Daichi. I didn’t scare you did I?” You look over to him to see him very flustered. “Well I uh, I mean uh... That was some punch you did. Where did you learn to hit that hard?” Smiling with a pained expression, you tell him not to worry about it, and that you should hurry because Uncle Keishin was probably annoyed with how long you were taking. Daichi takes you up to the club room and shows you a hook on the wall. “The gym key goes here, but I carry the clubroom key with me. Usually. Sometimes Tanaka or Suga has it. I’m gonna change before I head home. See you tomorrow ok?” He gives you a wave as you walk out of the club room back towards the gym. You notice a couple people standing around. One of them is the guy you punched. He looks really pissed, and the two other guys he’s with are smiling with malicious intent. “Hey hey princess. Punching me wasn’t very kind of you, ya know that? Now why don’t you come over here and kiss it to make me feel better huh?” The two other boys walk on either side of you, nudging you closer to their leader. “I don’t kiss egomaniacs,” you say quietly. “I’m sorry I hit you, it was just a reaction.” “Just a reaction huh? No no no. No girl hits like that as a reaction. You got something against me or something? We just met, surely you can’t hate me already.” He slyly wraps his arms around your waist and feels you tense up. “What you getting so shy for now, huh princess? Where’d YOUR tough guy act go?” “I usually don’t have to fight a group...” you say even quieter than before. The other two guys start getting closer and closer to you, one staring at your thighs. “You Americans sure are sexy looking you know that?” He reaches in to touch you, but stops after hearing someone yelling. You see Daichi standing outside the club room, waving his hands around. “What the hell are you guys doing?! Leave her alone already!” He starts running towards the stairs. “Fuck this guys, let’s bounce.” The leader says in an annoyed voice. He brushes your shoulders off, “let’s say we call it even yea? Catch you around, princess.” He smirks and winks at you as he and the other boys walk off around the corner and out of sight. “(Y/n)!!! Are you alright?! Did they hurt you?” A breathless Daichi asks running over to you. He puts a hand on your shoulder and you instantly tense up. “Oh jeeze I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ he stops talking, staring at you. “You- you’re so pale. Are you ok?” He asks in a gentler tone. Shaking yourself out of it you look up at him and smile. “Yea, I’m all good. Thank you. I really should get going now. See you tomorrow!” And without letting him say another word, you book it over to your uncle’s car. He’s standing outside, taking a drag on a cigarette. “What took you so long kid? Had me worried there for a second. Thought you got lost or something.” “Well uh, I had a run in with some guys, but everything is ok. Nothing to worry about.” A strained smile is plastered on your face. Uncle Keishin looks at you with a confused look, but shakes his head. “Alright, well then, let’s go home.” On the ride home you text the boys about what happened. You can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if you didn’t punch the guy to begin with, or if Daichi hadn’t yelled over and scared them off. Would what happened with (ex’s name) happened to you now? Maybe Japan isn’t so different from America after all.


	3. Scars And Tattoos

### Scars And Tattoos

The next couple days got better. You became closer with the team, learned your way around town, and felt a little bit more at home. Of course, you still kept in touch with the boys back in America daily. You told them everything. They wanted to know everything. They needed to know you were ok. 

Some people tended to avoid you. The boys from the first day incident tried their best to not go near you, but treated you with respect if you got close. A lot of the girls in your class still whispered about you. Especially after that one gym class... 

You were getting changed by your corner locker when one of the girls taps you on the shoulder. “So like, not to be like, weird or anything, but like, do all the girls in America have such like, monstrous boobs?” She questions while grabbing you. “I’d really appreciate if you didn’t touch-“ “OH MY GOOOOODDDD! IS THAT A TATOO?!?!” All the other girls turn to look at you and the girl pointing at your collar bone. A small tattoo of a chess rook, knight, king, knight, and rook line your collar bone. All of them are outlines, except the king, which is colored in black. 

”Yes,” you say with a huff, “it is a tattoo. I got a matching one with my friends back home. It represents our friend group. The knights represent Justin and Charles. The rooks are Hunter and Shawn. I’m the king. Being the girl of the friend group they always walk on either side of me, like my protectors.” You slide your shirt over your head. “So like... you’re in a gang???” You poke your head out of the head hole, giving the girl the ‘what the fuck are you talking about’ face. “No... I’m not in a gang. It’s just a friend group.” “Yea well... I bet you don’t get many men walking around looking like a thug. Only criminals get tattoos here.” “Well I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t get the tattoo here, now is it?” You stomp into your gym sneakers and push past the group of gossiping girls. What a year this is going to be. 

You look into the mirror of the dimly lit bathroom. All you see is something disgusting. Something vile. You spit at the mirror and head to the locker room, where a bunch of girls’ sports teams were changing. Kiyoko waves at you then goes back to changing. “I’m not dealing with this,” you mutter under your breath. You grab the boy’s volleyball shirt from your gym locker and storm out. Before you realize it, you’re outside the club room. Flustered, you shake your head before knocking on the door. Noya opens the door. “(Y/n)! What are you doing here? How comes you aren’t changed?” You peek inside to see Tanaka dancing around in his underwear. Kageyama and Hinata are arguing about something and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are making fun of them. The 3rd years aren’t here yet. 

”Well I... I was wondering if maybe... since the other girls in the locker room keep pestering me and bothering me if maybe... maybe I could get changed... in here?” The whole club room gets silent, making you get bright red in the face. “I-I mean if that makes you guys uncomfortable then I’ll just get changed in the bathroom-“

”Hold on,” Tuskishima pipes up, “YOU want to get changed in HERE? With all of these boys around you?” Are you SURE that’s a good idea?” 

Kicking the ground, you quietly respond “Well I’d always change around my guy friends back home because I was comfortable around them... And well... It’s just that I feel comfortable around you guys and not all those girls...” 

They all just stare at you until Hinata says “Yea! That’s fine. As long as you’re comfortable right? We can just leave and come back in.” 

”N-no that’s ok... I don’t want it to be a big deal or something. I can just get changed in the corner.” 

You make your way over to the corner with a poster of Idol Girls on it. You hear Noya and Tanaka talking about being blessed by the gods. The first years are all blushing and trying not to watch. You put the large boy’s volleyball shirt over your school uniform top and pull your head and arms in. You take off your uniform under the shirt and push it out of the head hole. You turn around and see the boys were staring at you the whole time. “It’s not a big deal!” You yell flustered. “I can get changed without stripping you know! We’ll... except maybe my pants...” They all look away as you unbutton the uniform pants and pull them down to your ankles. Just as you step out of them the door opens. You look up to see Daichi, Suga, and Asahi all staring at you. Asahi turns around dramatically, “OH MY GOD (Y/N), I’M SO SORRY I SWEAR I’M NOT A PERVERT!” Suga quietly turns around, leaving Daichi stunned, tomato red, staring directly into your eyes. Tanaka and Noya jump up in front of you, giving you some cover. Hinata shouts out “Daichi it’s not what it looks like!” “She just doesn’t like the girls cause girls are girls and mean and mean are girls!” Kageyama yells stupidly. 

You pull your shorts up. “I’m sorry Asahi. I’m sorry Suga. I’m sorry Daichi. I asked the others if it was ok if I changed in here because the other girls in the locker room made me really uncomfortable, and I felt better changing in here with them instead.” You bow “If it’s a problem it won’t happen again.” Asahi shakily says “Y-y-you feel more c-c-comforable changing in front of u-u-us?” You blush and scratch your head. “Yea... they don’t ever stop asking me questions. And today in gym class this one girl kept touching me and-“ “She kept touching you? Did she even ask?” Daichi questioned, stepping into the club room. “No... and they kept calling me a thug because I have a tattoo-“ “You have a tattoo?!” Hinata squealed, bouncing around, “That’s so cool! Can I see it?” You blush. “It’s really not that big of a deal... Plus I’d have to take my shirt off for you to see it...” Yamaguchi pushed Hinata out of the way, “If she isn’t comfortable showing us don’t pester her about it.” “No no Tadashi, it’s ok. I don’t mind showing you guys, as long as YOU all are comfortable with it.” 

Tanaka and Noya strike a pose. “It’s all about looking respectfully gentlemen!” Tanaka proclaims. “Anything less than respectful shall be thrown into the shark pit!” Noya yells. You laugh and take off your shirt, you feel that everyone’s eyes are watching. You hold your hair out of the way and point to your collar bone. “It’s a group tattoo me and the boys back home got. Each chess piece represents one of us. We all have the same tattoo, but the piece each of us are is colored in. As you can see, the piece I have colored in is the king. That’s my piece. Going from left to right is Justin, Hunter, me, Shawn, and Charles. So while our tattoos are matching, they’re all slightly different.” 

”So we have two kings then? You and Kageyama?” Hinata questions before getting hit by Kageyama. “I told you not to call me that!” You giggle as you put your shirt back on. “It’s not that I’m a king, or even the group leader Hinata. In chess, all the other pieces have to protect the king. Including the queen. If your opponent captures your king, you lose.” “So who are they protecting you from?” You go pale. Daichi sees this and quickly replies “We should get to practicing guys. Coach Ukai is probably already in the gym waiting for us. “Yes sir” everyone collectively says. As they file out of the room, Daichi pulls you aside. 

”Hey um, I’ve been meaning to ask you...” 

”About the other night? With that group of guys?”

”Yea... are you ok? You seemed really scared and I wanted to check up on you.” 

”I’m fine. Really I am. Thank you for helping me out.”

He smiles. “Of course. You can always come to me if you need help.” You smile back at him before he walks out the door. You stop and go back to your bag and grab a hair tie. You look at it for a second, questioning if you should tie your hair up. You know if you do, the scar on your neck will be visible, and you know for sure Hinata will point it out. Slipping the hair tie over your wrist, you gather up your hair and tie it up. You smile again. “I know these guys have my back.” You head to the gym, without letting down your smile.


	4. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: past violence, past physical abuse, past emotional/mental abuse, past sexual abuse, stalking, threats

###  Recollection 

A couple weeks have gone by since you started attending Karasuno high school. In a just three days, the Interhigh Volleyball Tournament begins. You have shown up everyday to help the boy’s team practice. You may not want to admit it, but you’ve become pretty good friends with the team. Especially the captain.

“Hey Daichi” you say as you tap on his shoulder. He’s currently hunched over his desk eating his lunch. “That girl Yui is here to see you. She’s outside the classroom.” Daichi looks up at you chewing a rice ball. “Did she say what she needed?” “Nope. Didn’t ask either.” He sighs and gets up from his seat. “You can have the last half of the rice ball if you’d like. I got full.” “Oh fuck yea!” He chuckles as he watches you take a bite of the last of his food before he steps outside the classroom.

“Oh hi Daichi! How are you doing today?” The thin girl asks blushing. “I can’t complain.” “Oh, well that’s good.” She stares at the ground unsure of what to say. “Yui, did you need something?” “Oh! See, I wanted to ask you if-“ her face suddenly gets a little stiff as you step out of the classroom and walk towards them.

“Yo Daichi. The vice principal called me into the office. Some news about some legal stuff back home. Can you take some notes for me while I’m gone? Thanks!” You cheerfully smile at him and walk away down the hall.

Yui pouts, “She’s so rude. She knows we were talking, and butts in like that? And why couldn’t she just copy the notes later. So annoying.” She leans her hip out to one side and folds her arms across her chest. Daichi smiles and waves a hand to wave off the situation. “It’s not big deal, really. I don’t mind at all. She’s really a great person once she opens up.” “Open’s up? I heard she has a gang tattoo, what could she possibly open up about that’s so great? She isn’t threatening you or the team is she?” Daichi looks at her in disbelief. “You actually believe those rumors? Yui, I can’t believe you.” The girl blushes hard and puts her hands up in protest. “No no it’s not that I fully believe it, I just don’t know her, only what I hear other girls say about her! I’m not saying she’s a bad person or anything it’s just-“ the bell rings cutting her off. She looks at Daichi with a defeated look in her eyes. “Maybe you should get to know her. She’s been through a lot. She doesn’t need those nasty rumors going around.” That last part he says with a hint of sadness in his voice. “We’ll talk about whatever it was later, ok Yui? See ya later.” He smiles and waves at her as he walks back into the classroom. “Yea... see you later...”

”Alright everyone! I’m going to have you guys split off into groups and to some practicing. Daichi, you and Noya help Hinata and Tadashi with their receiving. (Y/n), you go with them too. You should get better at it if you want to get serious about helping out with practice. The rest of you will practice your serving for awhile then get into two lines to practice spiking, one behind Suga the other behind Kageyama. Let’s get moving people day light’s burning!” “Yes sir!”

”Ok guys, let’s just start off easy with a receive circle and work up from there,” Daichi explains, “that way we aren’t killing your arms the entire time.” You groan. “It’s so much more painful than you think. And it’s like second nature to just, grab the ball, not hit it away from me.” Hinata gives you a confused look. “But why would you not want the ball away from you?” You ruffle his hair.

“Back home I didn’t play volleyball Hinata. I played soccer. I was a goalie. We try to grab the ball and pull it into yourself so the other team can’t get to it.” The orange haired boy gives you a weird look. “Oh sorry, I mean football. Football in America is something completely different, so we refer to what I play as soccer. It’s a pretty nasty sport. I used to get kicked in the face and the back of the head all of the time.” You receive a pass from Noya, but your receive is kind of weak going over to Tadashi. Noya pipes up, “Wow really? That’s kinda scary man. You could get seriously hurt from that.” You shrug as you watch the ball head over to Daichi. 

Yamaguchi chimes in, “Yea for real (y/n). You gotta be careful with that. You could get a concussion.” Daichi passes the ball to you, and you send it over to Hinata, a little better than your last one. “I’ve had to deal with a lot worse off the field. A cleat to the face never scared me.” Hinata passes over to Noya, who passes it back to Yamaguchi. “Are you talking about you ex?” Daichi says in kind of a hushed tone. He avoids eye contact with you.

“Yea. I’ve given all of you guys the general idea. I mean, what I really did was just call him names but...” The ball lands next to your foot, for a second you forgot that you were practicing. “Oops, that’s my bad.” You grab the ball and toss it back for Daichi to receive. Hinata looks at you with a bit of concern. “Is he the one who gave you that scar on your neck?” “Hinata! Don’t ask her personal questions like that!” Uncle Keishin comes stomping over, completely red in the face with anger. “You can’t just-“ “No Uncle Keishin. It’s ok. I’m ready to open up about it. Plus, my psychologist told me that talking about it with people outside the situation is a healthy way of healing. I trust everyone here. I don’t see a need to hide it.” By now, the yelling got everyone’s attention, and some of them even started to walk towards your small group. You draw in a deep breath, as Daichi silently waves for the rest of the team to come over. Everyone takes a seat on the floor in front if you, except for Uncle Keishin you keeps a hand on your shoulder.

”Yes Hinata. That is the reason why I have this scar on my neck.” You turn and show everyone. It runs from right below your left earlobe down towards your shoulder blade. You take in another deep breath. “The reason I moved to Japan was because of him. But I guess I should start from the beginning. 

”I started dating (ex’s name) back in my 8th grade year, so think 13-14 years old. It was all fine and dandy for awhile until the next school year when I met my boys. He didn’t like how close I was with them. He got overly possessive. Threatened them. Threatened me. He got shovey a couple times, but we worked it out. Or so I thought. He’d start taking my phone and looking through all my messages and pictures, and said that if I ever showed and signs of being interested in any of them, he’s break up with me. Now most people would have dumped him right then and there, but I was going through a depressive state, and I couldn’t bare the thought of being dumped. So I started deleting messages. I never took an pictures with them, or any of my other friends. Half way through the year, keeping me on a short leash wasn’t enough. Not allowing me to see my friends wasn’t enough. Needing knowing what I’m doing the very second I’m doing it and my exact location 24/7 wasn’t enough. One day while I was at his house, he told me he wanted to... ‘do it.’ I didn’t want to. I wasn’t comfortable with myself, and I wasn’t comfortable with all the risks involved. But he didn’t care. He kept going on and on about how ‘if you love me you’ll do it because I want to do it.’ But when I brought up the fact that I wasn’t allowed to do what I wanted to do because he didn’t like it, he snapped.”

You take another deep breath and grab your left hand that’s shaking a bit. “He pushed me onto the bed and started hitting me. He said that he knew what was best for us, and that I was stupid and clueless in how to handle a relationship, and that I should be thankful that he was ever so kind to put up with all my bullshit and stick around for so long. He told me it was time I repaid him for all the ‘suffering’ I put him through. In between the punches to my face and chest, he started taking off my clothes. At some point I blacked out, but when I came to a couple minutes later, he was on top of and... inside... me. He was screaming at me, telling me that he’s gonna make me feel good and I should be thankful that he loves me so much. He also yelled at me, saying ‘how dare you bleed on me, I can’t believe how disrespectful you are.’” At this point, Uncle Keishin starts to say something, but you give him a side glance and he stops. He knows that discussion is a step towards healing. He takes a step back. You wipe your eye and continue talking.

“I don’t really remember much of that day after that, only that his mom ended up taking me to the hospital and had to explain to my parents how she found me. (Ex’s name) got sent to juvie for awhile after that. At this point, Hunter, Shawn, Charles, and Justin were the only one of my friends who had stuck by me to this point. We grew closer, and they became my biggest supports. We went everywhere together, and they always made sure to surround me wherever we went. That's how the formation of the order of the chess pieces of my tattoo came to be. Besides the unknown caller phone calls, or the random letters (ex’s name) sent, I never had a run in with him again. Or at least, that’s how it was until two months before I moved here.”

“Two months ago, Charles and I were walking downtown. It was just us two because the other’s had after school things to take care of, and he and I were just wasting time until they got out. It wasn’t the first time that the whole group wasn’t together. Everyone had their own things to do, so hanging out in different combinations wasn’t too uncommon. But this time, it just happened to be really unfortunate. Charles and I stopped at a pizza joint. The line was long so I waited outside. That’s when I feel something pointy going into the small of my back, and a familiar voice whisper into my ear: “I knew you were in love with at least one of them. But it’s ok. I just want to talk, that’s all.” He moved the knife away from my back and spun me around. He looked... different. Grisly. He told me that he would have me back one day, and that I’d be punished for betraying him. At this point, Charles came back out to suggest we go somewhere else, and when he saw (ex’s name), he attacked him. I tried breaking it up because I didn’t want Charles to get hurt, and ended up getting slashed on the neck. People ended up calling the police, blah blah blah, the whole thing went to court. Charles got off with a fine and community service, and because (ex’s name) was technically the victim of the attack he got out scotch free. However, because of what he did to me in the past, and the threat he made, the judge filed a restraining order on him for me. So, legally, he wasn’t allowed to get within 100 yards of me within his knowledge. However, my parents caught him hanging around outside my house, so they thought it best to send me to live with Uncle Keishin since it’s highly unlikely that he’s going to follow me all the way to Japan. He doesn’t even know where in Japan I am. Thankfully, I was really vague when we first met. But uh... yea. That’s why I’m now here at Karasuno.”

You realize you were staring at the ceiling the whole time time. You finally look down at the people sitting in front of you. Asahi, Hinata, and Yamaguchi all look like they are about to pass out, Suga and Kiyoko are crying, Kageyama has a completely dumbfounded look on his face, Tsukiashima looks disgusted, and Daichi, Noya, and Tanaka are fuming with hatred. You pull at your shirt collar, unsure of what to do or say next. Even Uncle Keishin looks off put and in shock. He knew the jist of everything, but not the details. Suddenly, Hinata gets up, walks over to you, and gives you a tight hug. Noya and Daichi follow soon after. Eventually, the entire team is giving you a group hug, even Tsukishima.

”(y/n), I think I speak for all of us when I say that no matter what, we will be here for you and protect you.” Daichi proclaims, choking back tears. He lays his forehead on the top of your head. “We won’t let anything bad happen to you!” Hinata smiles a big goofy smile up at you. “We’ll all do our very best.” Asahi sputters out through his tears.” Kageyama looks into your eyes, “We may not be the boys back home, but we’re your boys here. Remember that.” “YEAAAAA!!! We’ll be your personal body guards!” Tanaka roars. You giggle as you hold back your own tears and smile. “Thank you, everyone. It means more to me than you’ll ever know.” You see Uncle Keishin turn away, wiping his eyes. He looks up to the ceiling and whispers: “I really am coaching the best team.”


	5. Tokonami and Date Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna be honest, this part of the dream is probably the most fuzzy. I don’t remember a lot of it so most of this is going to be made up. Oops *shrugs*

### Tokonami and Date Tech

It was finally time for the 2012 Interhigh Tournament. You and Uncle Keishin get to the school before anyone else and start to load up the bus. You reflect on all that has happened up to this point. How much the volleyball team has improved, and how much you have changed. You finally are feeling at home here. You notice Hinata and Kageyama racing each other to the club room. You snicker to yourself. You head into the bus and claim a seat, placing a pillow and a blanket next to a window. Other voices outside grab your attention. Stepping out of the bus, Noya, Tanaka, and Suga wave to you. Tanaka laughs “Nice pajamas (y/n)! You gonna sleep through our games?” You toss a volleyball at his head, and walk with them to the club room.

Hinata is bouncing off the walls. “I know we’re gonna win this today guys! We’ve gotten so much better!” “Ya damn right we are!” Noya exclaims striking a pose. He peers over at you changing. “Ooo black undies today huh (y/n)? Showing us some support?” You throw your pajama pants at him. “Shut up Noya. And of course I’d support you guys, REGARDLESS of the color of my underwear.” Tanaka takes his shirt off and starts swinging it around. “Today’s the day we stop getting called the wingless crows!” Noya follows his lead, hitting Suga by accident with his shirt. “Of course you guys are gonna win!” You smile at the two second years, “you guys are the best right?” Tanaka looks at you with a serious face. “You can’t say ‘you guys’ (y/n). You’re part of the team too.” You laugh and quickly take your shirt off and start flailing it around. You, Tanaka, and Noya start shouting random nonsense, hitting each other with your clothes. Suga takes a step back and sighs trying to hold back a laugh.

The door opens as Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi, and Asahi walk into the club room. “What a bunch of children.” Tsukishima chuckles judgingly at the three of you. You don’t even notice the four guys walk in until someone catches your wrist gently as you’re waving around your shirt. You look up and see Daichi looking down at you smiling. “C’mon guys. Get dressed, we’re gonna be leaving soon. Don’t wanna keep coach waiting.” He let’s go of your wrist and gives you another smile. 

Everyone piles into the bus. You take your window seat, placing the pillow in a comfortable spot under your head, and curl up under your blanket. Kiyoko waves at you as she passes by. Hinata and Kageyama are arguing about God knows what. Daichi is the last one to get on the bus. He stops and looks around. Walking up to you, you notice that he’s blushing a little bit. “Hey do you mind if I sit next to you? All of the other seats are taken.” Sitting up a little bit, you can feel yourself blushing a little bit as well. “Yea of course you can, you don’t have to ask.” The captain smiles at you and takes his seat. His leg is bouncing a little bit. 

”Ok ladies and gentlemen! Next stop, Sendai City Gymnasium!” The bus roars with excitement as Uncle Keishin starts driving towards the long awaited tournament. The noise settles down after a couple minutes, so you put your ear buds in and lean against your pillow. You see Daichi’s leg is still bouncing, but now he’s twiddling his thumbs. You close your eyes. He’s probably just nervous about the tournament, you tell yourself, nothing more. 

The mid morning sun was bright in the sky, almost as bright as everyone’s spirits. The team files off of the bus and do some quick wake up stretches. Together, everyone walks over to the entrance to the stadium. You overhear two boys from another school talking at the bracket board. “I heard they’re called the wingless crows. Talk about fallen champions.” Everyone gets an annoyed look on their face. Tanaka buts in “What did you say? Wingless crows? Well-“ Daichi grabs him by the collar and bows to the two boys. “Cut that out. Now. Sorry about him.” He drags Tanaka away as the rest of the team follows. “Do I need a leash for you?” “Um... No...”

As you walk into the gymnasium, you hear more smack talk about your team. “Wow! Thats a whole ass man!” “Yea, I heard he’s some real trouble. Gets into fights and sells drugs.” “He’s been held back five years as well!” Asahi looks like he’s about to either cry or pass out. Maybe both. You grab his arm and smile up at him. “Don’t worry about them Asahi. They’re just rumors ok? Don’t let it get to you.” He grabs on nervously to your shoulders. “But why are they so mean...” You hear more people talk about Noya, and make ‘king of the court’ comments about Kageyama. This time, Daichi grabs your arm. “Maybe you should take your own advice (y/n). You look like you’re about to fight someone. Relax ok?” You pout. You were ready to throw some hands. “Yea yea I know... I just don’t like when people smack talk my boys...” Everyone stops dead in their tracks, and you end up bumping into Tsukishima’s back. “Did you... did you just call us...” Hinata starts, “your boys...?” Yamaguchi finishes his sentence. The whole team is looking at you in disbelief. Even Tsukishima looks surprised. You blush hard and avoid eye contact. “Well yea... I guess I did...”

”(y/n) that’s... That’s so sweet of you to say!” Hinata bounces in front of you with a stupid grin on his face. You ruffle his hair then continue to walk with your team. “I’m gonna go help Kiyoko set up the banner. I won’t be able to be down there on the court with you guys. One manager, one coach, and one club advisor are allowed. So I’ll be cheering you on from up in the stands. Fly high boys.” You give each of them a hug. Daichi seems to hug you just a bit tighter than everyone else.

Since this is only the first round of the first day, there aren’t too many people in the stands. You finish hanging up the banner and take a seat. Kiyoko is smiling at you. “What’s so funny?” You ask her as you fold your arms against the railing. “Did I miss some kind of inside joke?” She laughs and takes a seat next to you. “You really don’t know, do you?” You pause to think for a moment, but nothing comes to mind. The boys walk out onto the court to start warming up. Daichi looks up and waves at you. As you wave back, Kiyoko quietly tells you, “He likes you ya know.” 

She had to be lying. There’s no way. “But what about Yui? I always see them talking in the hallways between classes. You don’t have to tease me you know.” Kiyoko turns in the seat to look at you. She tilts her head to the side slightly and smiles. “But I’m not lying. He really does like you. Do you know see the way he looks at you?” 

”The way he... looks at me?”

”Yes. He looks at you and Yui differently. He looks at her like he looks at the rest of the team. But the way he looks at you is different. His eyes light up, and there’s always the faintest hint of a smile on his face when you talk to him.” 

”You’re making this up. There’s no way he-“

”Stop. I know what you’re about to say. You don’t have to go there. I wouldn’t lie or make something like this up. I promise. I’m not that kind of person.”

Uncle Keishin motions to Kiyoko to come down to the court. She stands up and puts a hand on your shoulder, pauses for a second, and heads out of the stands. Resting your head on your arms, you think about what she said. You feel your heart flutter for a second but shake it away. Did you like him too? Or did the thought of another person having romantic feelings for you freak you out? Either way, that thought would have to wait. The game against Tokonami High was about to start.

The game ended rather quickly in your opinion. Karasuno took both sets with not much trouble. Everyone played their best and didn’t underestimate their opponent. You head down to the gym doors to meet congratulate the team. Hinata is, once again, jumping all over the place. He jump-hugs you laughing. You spin him around and tell him how well he did. “I didn’t get to hit the ball as much as I wanted though...” You ruffle his hair. “Don’t stress about it too much ok? You aren’t the only one on the team who’s there to score points. We have Tanaka and Asahi as our powerhouses little man. You did great. Think about that instead ok?”

”You boys did great. Go eat a light lunch and stay warm. It looks like you guys will be facing Date Tech in the next round.” Uncle Keishin’s word send a visible chill down Asahi’s spine. You go up and hug him as well. “Don’t worry about it ace. Don’t forget that you have the rest of the team to back you up, ok?” Noya slaps him on the back. “You can’t forget The Guardian of Karasuno either buddy!” Asahi still looks a little uneasy, but he lets out a smile. Out of the corner of your eye you see Suga motion them over. They excuse themselves and walk over to talk to the vice captain.

”Hey, uh, (y/n)?” You hear from behind you. Turning around, Daichi is standing there looking off to the side, scratching the back of his head, looking a bit red. You freeze for a slight moment, but he doesn’t seem to notice. “You wanna go grab something to eat? I worked up a bit of an appetite during that game.” He looks at you, and you finally see it. His eyes. They seem really shiny right now. Even in the dimmer light of this area of the gymnasium, they look really bright. You can feel yourself get hot in the face. “Of course! I’m a bit hungry myself actually!” This was a lie. You were too nervous to eat and the words just came falling out of your mouth.

You two walk towards the concession stands. You give him compliments on his hard work during the game. He gives you a warm smile in return. Your heart flutters again. Daichi points to one of the stands. “That one is selling sandwiches. Want to go check it out?” You nod and head over to stand in line together. The menu looks pretty good. He picks the lighter egg sandwich, and you end up picking out the heavier pork version. He leads you over to an empty table. As the two of you eat, you notice that he keeps taking long glances at you. “Is there something on my face?” You say covering your mouth. He laughs and waves his hand, “Oh no, its nothing like that. Just lost in thought.” 

You raise an eyebrow. “Whatcha thinking about? Worried about the next game?” He takes a bite of his sandwich and shakes his head. “No, well I mean yes, but that’s not what was taking top priority of my thoughts right now.” You give him a questioning look. “Then what’s up? Is something wrong?” You finish the last bite of your food and wipe your hands. “It’s really nothing. Don’t worry yourself about it ok (y/n)? Everything’s fine, I promise.” He smiles at you again, and just the same, your heart flutters. You giggle and take a napkin, “You have some egg on your face Daichi.” He blushes and leans forward, letting you clean it up. You two laugh and get up from your seats to head back to regroup with the team. 

Uncle Keishin already has the small whiteboard out and showing Kageyama some strategies. “The game ahead of us just finished, and are shaking hands. Let’s go out and do this guys. We’ll show everyone that us crows can fly over that iron wall.” Everyone cheers and grabs their stuff. You give everyone another good luck hug, but just as you turn around to head up to the bleachers, Daichi softly grabs your wrist.

”You know how I said not to worry what I was thinking about?” His face is completely red. “Well, I feel like if I don’t tell you now, I feel like it may eat me up during the game. I kept looking at you because... well because... I thought that you looked really really beautiful today, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off you! I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward or uncomfortable, but that’s truly how I feel.”

You open your mouth to reply but he pulls you close and hugs you tight. “Tell me after the game. Wish me luck ok?” He waves to you as he runs out to the court. “Y-yea... Of course I will...”

The first set of the game against Date Tech was nerve wracking. Date Tech’s read blocking was starting to become a problem. The iron wall started to get to Asahi. You cheer from the stands to not let it get to him. The whole time, the score was neck and neck. Hinata and Kageyama finally whipped out their super quick attack. Yui and the girl’s team shows up as well. They sit a couple seats away from you, and you can feel Yui’s eyes burn into your flesh. Finally, Hinata was able to fake out the iron wall, and cleared a path for Asahi to shine. 

With the first set taken, their spirits lifted a tiny bit, although everyone was still tense. With each cheer you give your team, Yui’s glares burn more and more. However, you don’t let it get the best of you. If Asahi needed some cheering to keep him going, then you’d do it. They were your boys now, and no amount of petty jealousy was going to change that. The set point almost made you bite your nails. Noya was going at it digging up all the balls to give Asahi another try. And it finally happened. Asahi broke through the iron wall. All of the hard work the team put into practicing paid off. You book it out of the stands to greet the boys. Asahi is the first one out of the doors, and you almost tackle him. “You did it Asahi! You beat the wall! We all knew you could do it!” He hugs you back, choking back tears. “I couldn’t have done it without my team.” He sets you on your feet and places a hand on your shoulder. “Speaking of which, the team captain needs to talk with you.”

Everyone walks by and gives you a hug when finally, Daichi walks through the door. Everyone else seems to have magically disappeared. Even Kiyoko and Uncle Keishin aren’t anywhere to be seen. “Congrats on your revenge against the iron wall Daichi!” Out of the corner of your eye, you the vice captain of the girl’s team coming down from the stands. “(Y/n), I’m sure by now you’ve figured it out.” He puts a hand gently on your shoulder. “And it’s ok if you say no. But I have to ask you...” Yui comes into view, and she’s looking directly at you. “Would you... would you like to go out with me?” Time feels as if it stopped. Daichi’s face is bright red, and he does a slight bow to you. Yui stops in her tracks. “Daichi... are... are you sure you... want me?” He looks directly into your eyes. They look even brighter than they did earlier. “Of course I do. I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t serious about my feelings towards you. Do you not-“

You walk forward and burry your face into his chest, wrapping your arms around his waist. He freezes for a second. “Of course Daichi,” you say, looking up at him with a big, cheesy smile, “I’d love nothing more than to go out with you.” He hugs you back. As you two walk together towards the door to head back to the bus, you catch a glimpse of the girl’s team vice captain patting Yui’s back, who’s hunched over on a bench.

Everyone is already loaded onto the bus. Uncle Keishin is talking to the coach from Date Tech. Everyone seems to be talking about the game as you take your seat. Looking out the window you see Daichi talking to Uncle Keishin, who has his arms folded. Daichi bows to him, then walks towards the bus door. He quietly takes a seat next to you. “We’ll have a meeting once we get back to the school. You boys did an excellent job today, I’ll give you all a meat bun after the meeting.” “Thank you sir!.”

You go to fluff your pillow, but change your mind. You fix the blanket and lean in the opposite direction. Nuzzling up into Daichi’s shoulder, you close your eyes and take a short nap.


	6. Defeated By Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is the part of the dream I don’t remember, so I’ll just be throwing in a bunch of the canon action with some *drama*. Sorry about that :/

###  Defeated By Aoba Johsai

The next day, everyone was tense. Even Daichi didn’t say much as you leaned against him on the bus ride to Sendai City Gymnasium. Today was the match against Aoba Johsai. While Karasuno did win the practice match against them before you came to Japan, their captain, Tōru Oikawa, known as ‘The Great King,’ wasn’t playing until the last couple points of the game. Everyone knew how scary his serves were, and how good his ability as a setter was. The whole team was on edge.

As you sit in the stands, you can feel how on nervous everyone is. Aoba Johsai starts the game off with a setter dump. Daichi gives the team a small talk pep to keep them focused on the game. No matter how hard you cheer, the team just seems to keep falling apart. You can tell the pressure to out play Oikawa is getting to Kageyama. “HEY KING OF THE COURT, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!” You yell as Suga subs in for the first year. He looks up at you looking both really angry at you, and himself. 

”You shouldn’t bully the underclassmen you know.” A familiar voice says from off to your side. You don’t even need to look to know who it is. So, Yui made her appearance already. You scoff, “It’s not bullying if that’s what he needs to hear. He’s too worked up. He’s falling back into old habits.” Yui sits down one seat away from you. “It was nice of you to come out and support the team.” You say in as a non-hostile tone that you can muster. 

”Of course, why wouldn’t I? I’m friends with all the third years on the team and even a couple of the second years.”

”Oh I know. But that isn’t your only reason for being here.” 

”Oh yea? Why do you figure that?”

The first set is over. Aoba Johsai took the win. “It’s ok boys! It’s just one set! Take the next one!” You sit back down and take in a sharp breath. “You also came here to rub it in that you’ve known the team, especially Daichi, longer than me. And that’s fine. That doesn’t bother me. You wanna know why? Because they’re my boys, my new family.”

Yui looks almost shocked, and at a loss for words. “Tsk. I wouldn’t be so petty.”

”Oh yea? Is that so? Cause if that was the case, you wouldn’t have said anything to me, or sat this close to me. You even kept a seat between us to show that we aren’t close.”

She stayed silent for a couple seconds, unsure of how to try to make a come back. “At least... At least I’m not some thug.”

You clench your fist. You new that rumor. It was from the girls in the locker room. The ones who thought the tattoo with your friends, your family, back home, meant you were in some sort of gang violence. You lean over the seat between you and Yui, and stare directly into her eyes. Your eyes probably seem hollow at this point. But it doesn’t matter. “Listen here miss princess. America is a lot different from Japan. Not all tattoos are associated with gangs. In fact, 99% of tattoos aren’t. This represents me, and my four closest friends back home. The one’s who’d risk their life to protect me when I need help, and the ones that depend on me when they need it. Our ties are closer than even you and your blood relatives.” She pulls back, looking almost a bit scared. “Now I get that a concept from another country may be difficult for you to understand, but I’d hope you’d understand the closeness of family.”

With a disgusted look on her face, she turns to look down at the court. Karasuno has a small lead, and the scores are still in the single digits. “Well, it’s not like you could really be close with them. I bet you only know them through Daichi.” You throw your head back in laughter. Yui gives you a half concerned, half annoyed look.”You REALLY think I only know the team through Daichi?! You’re telling me he hasn’t even TOLD YOU?!” Holding your sides you continue laughing. “Wha- what’s so funny?! And what hasn’t Daichi told me?!”

”I guess you two aren’t as close as you think if he hasn’t even told you that,” you turn only your head to face her, “I’m the coach’s niece, and I practice with them everyday. I’d say I’m getting pretty decent at volleyball. With my history as a soccer- I mean football- goalie, maybe I’ll be a libero.”

Yui looks even more shocked, as her mouth hangs open, unable to form words. She looks at Uncle Keishin, then to you, then back at Uncle Keishin, then back to you. “There’s no way that you could be related to-“ “My last name is Ukai. Same as the old Karasuno coach, and same as the coach sitting down there on the bench. See, Uncle Keishin is the grandson of the old coach Ukai. I never played volleyball in America, but it seems like being in Japan, volleyball runs through Ukai veins.”

This time, she stayed silent. She turned her whole body to face the court. She watched a couple more serves go by before she got up and moved two rows back. You give yourself a silent victory as you continue watching the game. Each team had points in the teens, and everyone was working hard. It seemed that even Kageyama and Tsukishima had a better flow together.

Not too long after, Karasuno took the set, 25-23. This final set would determine who the winner was, and who got to keep playing. Yui had gotten up, but came back a little later with food, still sitting two rows behind you. Daichi looks up at you and waves, giving you a thumbs up. Suga nudges him, laughing. Daichi gets red in the face, but before he can say anything else, Uncle Keishin groups them up to talk. 

The third set ends with a score of 31-33 in Aoba Johsai’s favor. The team is exhausted. Everyone has a pained expression on their face as the team walks over to the stands to thank everyone. Daichi won’t even look at you. He looks off to the side, not looking at Yui or any other spectator. As the team gathers up for a huddle, you head down to the court exit and wait for them. Everyone is quiet. You stand there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Daichi stops right before he gets to you. He still won’t look at you. As you slowly walk up to give him a hug, you can tell he’s shaking. He buries his face in the crook of your neck as he squeezes you.

Uncle Keishin takes everyone out to this restaurant he used to eat at when he played for Karasuno. After a small speech, everyone started eating. No one spoke. Everyone but Uncle Keishin, Takeda, and Tsukishima was crying silently. You couldn’t even lift up your chop sticks. You just sit there and stare at the food. Daichi nudges you. In his chop sticks is a piece of chicken, and he’s giving it to you. You decide to break apart your own chop sticks and take it, and finally begin eating. 

Since the team meeting was already held at the gymnasium, Uncle Keishin sends everyone home to recover. He mentions that tomorrow is going to be a day off from practice. Again, everyone is silent. As you walk to go to the car, Daichi grabs the back of your shirt. He still won’t look at you. 

”Daichi... I...”

”I’m sorry (y/n). If I was a better captain maybe I could have gotten us to win. But we lost. Even after all that hard work we lost. I’m sorry your boyfriend is such a failure...” 

You sniffle back some tears and look to the ground. “No I’m sorry. Maybe if we just would have stayed friends you would have won. Maybe then my bad luck wouldn’t have gotten to you. I always end up being the reason something bad happens, even if it’s indirectly, just like back at home with the boys getting dragged into my mess. I understand if you want to break up with me and focus on volleyball...”

”Wait... you think that I’m going to... break up with you? Just because we lost?”

”Well yea... I mean-“

”No. Don’t even say it.” He says sternly. He grabs your hand and you flinch, but realize he isn’t hurting you. It’s almost like he’s cradling it as if it would break. “I don’t regret my choice of telling you how I feel, or asking you out. If anything, knowing you were watching was able to help push me past my limits. Us losing was not your fault. And I bet if you asked, the whole team would agree with me.”

”But you said-“

”I apologized because I was going to also say that I promise that I’ll work harder, so that at next tournament, you can be proud and say ‘Look! My boyfriend and his team won!’”

He pulls you into a hug, rocking you ever so slightly. “I know why you said what you said, and I’m not mad. I saw you flinch when I touched you, and I’m not mad at that either. I want to give you the love and respect and protection you deserve from a boyfriend. I want to love you so much that all of the bad thoughts and painful memories no longer reside at the front of your mind. I promise you that I’ll try my best to be the best boyfriend ever. You deserve that at least. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you, and I’m so thankful that you chose me. I’m thankful I get the chance to help you recover and grow from your horrible past. I’m thankful you’re allowing me to help you build a better future.” The whole time he talks, tears are streaming down his face, but his voice never cracks. His forehead is pressed against yours. He holds you close to him by the waist. His hug is tight, yet gentle at the same time. You can’t help but get the feeling that you’re safe.

”Can I... Can I walk you back home? I know coach is waiting in the car but... I’d really like to walk with you...” He squeezes you a bit as he asks. Not leaving his arms, you take your phone out and text Uncle Keishin to head home without you, and that Daichi was going to walk you home. “Yea... Sounds good...Let’s take a walk.”


	7. The Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last chapter of stuff that I’m making up as I go, for the most part.

### The Third Day

Daichi and Suga were quiet all throughout class. Yui didn’t drop by to talk to Daichi. Even Hinata isn’t practicing during lunch. He just stands there and stares at the gym doors. You slowly approach him, trying to make a little bit of noise so you don’t startle him.

“Hey buddy... How you holding up?” He doesn’t turn around to look at you. Instead, he looks down at the volleyball in his hands. “We could be playing today you know... if... if we didn’t...” He smacks the volleyball into the ground in frustration. “If we didn’t lose!”

You place a hand on his shoulder. “Walk with me Hinata. Standing and pouting isn’t going to do you any good. Why don’t we eat lunch together?” He turns to face you and asks “Are you not going to eat with Daichi?” Ruffling his hair, you smack the volleyball out of his with your free hand and snatch it. “I invited him over to eat dinner with me since Uncle Keishin called off practice. He said he wants to do some practicing anyway before he comes over. So, will you come eat lunch with me?” Hinata gives you a small smile and starts following you. 

Later that day, you overhear Asahi, Suga and Daichi in the stairwell talking about retiring from the team. You stay hidden to eavesdrop in on the conversation. Daichi explains that he feels that with the 2nd years leading the team, they’d be more than capable to go to nationals without him. Suga raises his voice, and even Asahi gets a little aggressive, saying how Daichi is the captain and how he will always be needed. ”That can’t truly be how you feel Daichi!” Suga digs into him. 

You walk up the stairs to meet the other 3rd years. “It isn’t. I know it isn’t.” You say firmly. “I know how much you love the game, and how much of a burning desire you have to keep playing and go to nationals. Don’t give that up Daichi. Don’t give up on yourself. Don’t give up on Suga and Asahi. And don’t give up on your underclassmen. Do you know what Hinata told me during lunch today? He said the thought of the 3rd years leaving the team hurt more than the loss of the game yesterday. Now you look me in the eyes and tell me that you TRULY want to retire.” 

At this point, Kiyoko had also joined the group on the stairs. Everyone is looking at Daichi, waiting for him to speak. He turns away to look out the window for a couple seconds. He laughs. “You’re right. All of you. I do want to keep playing volleyball. I guess the loss yesterday just really got to me. I’m sorry guys. But I promise, I’ll stay. The team can’t be captain-less after all yea?” He pulls you in for a hug. 

The entire team showed up for practice today. No one was surprised about it, except Uncle Keishin. But he was proud of them for pushing through the heartache. It was an easy practice, everyone was really sore from yesterday’s game. Noya helped you with receiving and landing. You pushed yourself today since everyone else was taking it easy. They deserved a bit of a break, but you had to get better. If you wanted to help them get better, you had to be better as well. They can’t learn and improve if someone is holding them back. 

Just as practice comes to a close, Takeda comes in with some big news. “We got invited by Nekoma’s coach to be a part of their summer training camp with three other big time schools! Fukurōdani Academy, Shinzen High, Ubugawa High, and obviously Nekoma, will all be there! This will be a very great opportunity to practice with other teams that we aren’t used to playing.”

”Great job specs! I’ll have to pay for drinks next time we go out, how does that sound!” Uncle Keishin slaps Takeda on the back, who then excuses himself as he as more of his teacher duties to attend to. “Time to pack it up boys. Clean up and head home, get plenty of rest. No more being a bunch of sad sacks tomorrow!” 

You and Daichi decide to walk back to your place instead of having Uncle Keishin drive you. It was nice to have a bit of personal time together. The nighttime air feels nice on your face, and the stars are bright tonight. Daichi walks close to you, close enough that sometimes your hands brush against each other. “So uh... Mind if I ask what’s on the menu tonight?” 

You blush and look off to the side. “I hate to admit but it’s really nothing special... In fact, it’s something mom would make me whenever I was really upset. It’s her homemade fettuccini Alfredo, and I’m also gonna bake some garlic bread. Sorry it’s nothing that impressive.”

”Isn’t that a fancy Italian dish? How does your mom know how to make it?” You laugh and Daichi gives you a strange look. “I wouldn’t call it a ‘fancy’ dish. It’s pretty basic really. And while my mom’s dad is Japanese, her mom is Italian. Both her and my nana taught me how to cook. Let me say, living here in Japan is so different. In America there are so many separate culture dishes, and ones that are mixed. You can have whatever you want. Here everything feels so... redistricted almost.”

You can tell Daichi was looking at you the whole time. “Sorry, did that get a bit weird?” He laughs this time. “No no, it’s kinda cute. I can’t wait to try it.” He reaches over and grabs your fingers gently. “Is coach going to be joining us?” “Well, he asked that I make enough so that he can have some, but he won’t be eating with us. He said that it could be like a date almost.”

Daichi gives your hand a quick squeeze. You two chat about the team for a little bit until you finally get to Uncle Keishin’s shop, Sakanoshita Market. The team usually stops by after practice to grab a bite to eat, but this was the first time Daichi was going to step foot in the back. You could tell he was a bit nervous. “Uncle Keishin, we’re here! Were you able to get everything I need to make dinner?” “Yea it’s all in the kitchen. Let me know if you need me to get anything else.”

You take Daichi to the kitchen and have him sit at the table while you whip up dinner. Making the sauce from scratch is like second nature to you now. Daichi watches you cook while you two chat about school stuff and home life. When you turn back to face the stove, he comes up from behind and wraps his arms around you, placing his cheek on the top of your head. “I can try to help you so you don’t have to do all of the work you know.”

Elbowing him gently you reply “Nonsense. I invited you over. You’re my guest. Plus, since mom always made this for me when I was really upset, I figured that I should make it for you, since the game yesterday really got you down.” You turn the burner off and cover the pan, and stir the past.

His arms hug you a bit tighter. “That means a lot to me you know. You’re so kind and thoughtful. You make me really happy. Even before I asked you out, when we were just friends, you made me happy. You’re just so fun to talk to and be around. I know I’ve only known you for a little over a month... But I truly mean what I’ve said.” You keep facing the stove, not wanting Daichi to see how hard your blushing. “You’re so gorgeous. I can never take my eyes off you.” He squeeze you a bit tighter then goes back to his seat. “But I guess I shouldn’t distract the chef. I’m sorry if it felt like I was coming on too strong I just... felt the need to tell you how I feel.”

As you drain the pasta, the steam comes up and hits your face, making it hotter than it already was. At least now you have an excuse. “Well I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me this.” You fix up the pasta and put some on a plate for each of you. “Put on as much or as little sauce as you want. I’m not sure how much you’ll like it, so I wont put on any for you. I don’t want you to not eat if you don’t like it. And don’t feel bad about not liking it either. Everyone has different tastes.” You open the oven door and take out the garlic bread. “UNCLE KEISHIN DINNER IS READY!”

You’ve never seen that man run so fast before. “If your cooking is as any good as your mom’s, I’m going to be in heaven. I haven’t had this since the last time your dad brought you and your mom to visit! I’ve been waiting for this all day!” He sets up his own plate, grabs some bread and beer, and leaves the kitchen. You sigh “He never changes.”

Daichi watches how much you put on your plate, and puts just a little bit less. He also grabs some bread. You two sit down at the table and starts eating. As he takes his first bite, his eyes get wide. “Wow (y/n)! This is REALLY good!” He gets up and puts a little bit more sauce on his pasta. “I mean it, this is really really good!” You smile and wave your hand “Thanks, but I still think mom’s is better.” “Well of course you’d think that. She’s your mom. Speaking of which, coach said you visited before?” 

”Oh yea a couple times for family events. And when the old man was in the hospital. That was actually the first time I met him.”

”So if both of your parents are Japanese, how come you live in America?”

”Well, my mom’s parent’s parent’s moved to America from Japan and Italy respectively, and I THINK they met at a bar or something? At one point nana’s parents disowned her, so basically popop’s family took her in after she got kicked out, since her and their son were dating, and they ended getting married. It’s a long story I don’t really remember. Anyway, before my parents met, my dad lived in Japan, obviously, but his job took him to America. They ended up meeting at some cultural Japanese event. They got married, had me, blah blah blah. But since all of dad’s family is here, we come to visit about once every two years or so.”

”Wow that’s kinda complicated huh?” He was looking at you the whole time you talked, other than to look at his plate, taking in everything you said. “Yea kinda,” you chuckle, “but I wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t.” He puts down his food for a second to smile at you “Well I’m really glad you’re here.” This gave you another flutter.

After dinner, Uncle Keishin drives Daichi home. You clean up the dinner mess and head to the bathroom to take a shower. Your hair is all oily from practice, yet he still put his face against you. You shudder, overthinking about how you probably stink and he smelled it from how hard you practiced today. You should have left early to take a shower before he came over. “Well... It’s too late for that now.”

Your phone dings when you’re showering, but you don’t check it until you get out. It’s from Daichi. He thanked you again for having him over and making him dinner, and that he had a really fun time tonight and he can’t wait to go on another date with you. You get yet another flutter. Replying to him, thanking him and agreeing it was fun and to do it again, you head to bed. This bad day didn’t end so badly after all.


	8. Bad News

### Bad News

The Tokyo training camp was just a few days away. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Noya had all been studying hard, and doing their best to pay attention in class. Today you had planned to help them study for a bit before practice. However, when you woke up and checked your phone, your whole day changed.

_Charles: i heard from some people in ISS that one of the girls who hates you (y/n) was seen talking to (ex’s name) the other day. I had a few of my connections do some digging, turns out she outted you moving to Japan. Be careful (y/n)._

_Shawn: holy fuck are you serious??? Hating (y/n) is one thing but like, she knows what happened. What the fuck???_

_Charles: im having one of my buddy’s girlfriends “talk” to her after school. Nothing serious. Id rather not have to pay another fine. Just shakin her up a bit._

_Justin: (y/n) i called your mom to have her ask (ex’s name)’s mom if anything has happened. Turns out he’s already bought a plane ticket. Hes 18 so legally she cant stop him... please be safe._

_Shawn: too bad the restraining order is only good here. (Y/n) call us when you get the chance ok?_

_Hunter: listen (y/n), i know you dont want to distract them from practice, especially since the qualifiers are coming up, but you gotta tell the team. Especially Daichi. We cant be there physically for you, but they can. They need to be on the look out._

_Justin: yea, please tell them. None of us will be able to fly over anytime soon. Please, just tell them._

Uncle Keishin knocks on the door. “Hey kid you fall back to sleep?” You don’t answer. Phone in hand, you curl up on the edge of the bed feeling sick to your stomach. “(Y/n)? You awake?” You muffle your sobs with the blanket as he walks in. He can see that you’re shaking. “What’s wrong kiddo? Talk to me? Did something happen between you and Daichi?” You hand him your phone and rush to the bathroom to throw up. The sting of whatever was left of your dinner didn’t even numb your brain to the thought of (ex’s name) coming to Japan. Uncle Keishin walks into the bathroom a few minutes later and ties back your hair and pats you on the back. “Stay home today kid. I won’t force you to go to school today. Same with practice. I’m sure the boys will understand.”

Coughing up some more bile, you grab onto his arm. “You can’t... can’t tell them...” You wipe your mouth, and immediately empty your stomach again. “They have to focus... on-“ You burst into tears as some more vomit drips out of your mouth. Uncle Keishin goes to get a cool, damn wash cloth and sets it on the back of your neck. “You know that they’d all want to know. How would you feel in their situation, not knowing that your friends had something this serious happen? Especially Daichi. He cares about you a lot. Everyone knows that. Let them help you. You’d let the guys back home help, so let the guys here help.” 

You nod silently and let Uncle Keishin help you stand. “Don’t worry about the mess, I’ll clean it up. Go back to bed ok? I’ll bring you some water and anti-acids. I’ll tell the team at practice. Get some sleep.” As you lay back down into your bed, you start feeling extremely cold. You were so careful not to post anything on social media about where you had moved to. Besides your family and the boys, only a few other decently close friends knew. Maybe one of them let it slip. That had to be it. At least you didn’t get too specific with where you were going to be at. Or did you? You couldn’t remember if you mentioned Karasuno to them or not. Your stomached churned just thinking about it. Not knowing can often times be worse than knowing. You know the boys wouldn’t have said anything. They would have taken your secret to the grave.

Uncle Keishin comes back into your room with a tall class of water. He sets it on your night stand and sits on the edge of your bed. Unsure of what to say, he just places a hand on your shoulder. “Everything will be ok kiddo...”

The class bell rings. Your seat is empty as the teacher calls attendance. As she calls your name, Daichi looks back at Suga with a confused look. While the teacher isn’t looking, he pulls out his phone and texts you. Throughout morning classes he constantly checks his phone to see if you had answered, unaware that you’re at home crying into your pillow.

Lunch time rolls around, and as soon as the bell rings, he whips out his phone to call you. Suga comes over and pulls up a chair. He gets sent directly to voice mail. Suga also tries calling you, but again, gets sent to voice mail as well. Daichi sends a message out to the volleyball team group chat: 

_Daichi: Has anyone seen or heard from (y/n) today? She isn’t in class and isn’t answering her phone._

_Tanaka: She’s suppose to help with studying before practice today and hasn’t cancelled. I dunno what’s going on._

Daichi tries yet again to call you. He also calls the store, but no answer on that phone either. More people have replied to the group chat, unsure of where you are. The whole school day goes by with him constantly checking his phone. He can’t stop worrying about you.

The whole team rushes to the gym after the final bell, waiting to see if you show up. They start getting more and more restless as the minutes tick by. Still no sign of you anywhere. At this point, even Uncle Keishin is late to practice.

”This is getting a little ridiculous,” Tanaka sighs, “something is clearly wrong.”

Hinata pipes up “Why don’t we just walk down to the store and see if she’s there?”

”Ok, but what if she shows up here while we’re all gone? We’ll just be standing around the store like a bunch of losers,” Tsukishima rebukes while cleaning his glasses.

”Oh and I suppose you have better idea four eyes?” an angry Kageyama spits at Tsukishima.

Just before a fight breaks out, Uncle Keishin walks into the gym. He’s very quiet doing so, which is highly out of character, that only Yamaguchi notices him walk in. “Coach! There you are! Where is (y/n)? Is she ok?” This grabs everyone’s attention, and they immediately flock over to him, almost knocking him down. “Calm down, calm down! I’m not gonna yell over you knuckle heads!” He clears his throat and pulls at his headband. “I’m going to start off by saying that I am the one who kept (y/n) home. I also told her to keep her phone off for the day. Well... this morning she received from pretty bad news from home. I’ll skip over the details, but basically, (ex’s name) found out that she moved here to Japan. But what’s even worse, he got a plane ticket over here. We don’t know when, or what airport, we just know it’s going to happen.”

The whole team stares at him in silence and awe. Nobody knows what to say. There is some shuffling and someone clears their throat. Finally, Daichi speaks up. “What can we do coach? How can we help her?” Uncle Keishin scratches the back of his head. “Well for starters... she’d want you to focus on practice. She tried to get me to not tell you guys. She didn’t want to distract you from the training camp by worrying so much.”

Noya gets a little angry “Why wouldn’t we worry?! That’s some serious news! Doesn’t she know that we have her back?”

”Yes Noya, she knows that. But she knows how important this training camp is to the team. It’s important to her too. Do you know how often she comes home and talks about how she feels like she’s part of a family being here? I think the best thing you can do is not bring it up, focus on practice, and just be there for her. She’ll be going to school tomorrow. And I say this again, please do NOT bring him up.”

This also shuts everyone up. Unsure of what to do next, the team sludges through practice. No one, not even Hinata, has a lot of energy. Everyone’s thoughts are on you. Daichi sits out for most of practice. No one says anything about it. Uncle Keishin doesn’t even yell at him. He just lets Daichi sit and think.

Practice gets let out early. Everyone agrees to give you space for the day. However, once everyone leaves, Daichi approaches Uncle Keishin. “Hey coach, would I uh, be allowed to go see her? I know everyone agreed to give her some space but... I feel that as her boyfriend I should be there for her during times like this.” Daichi says the last part with confidence, looking directly into his coach’s eyes. 

Uncle Keishin scratches his head “Well I don’t know... It’s not you, I’m just worried she’s going to have a panic attack.” Daichi takes a deep bow “Please! If her mood starts to go south I’ll leave immediately! I promise!” Knowing Daichi wont stop begging, he agrees to take him back to the shop. He shows Daichi where your room is, and heads to the kitchen. Knocking on your door softly before entering, he says in a quiet tone, “Hey (y/n), are you awake?”

You peel your face off your tear soaked pillow. You look horrible. Your hair is a disaster, your eyes red and puffy from crying all day, and your nose is runny. “Daichi...? What are you doing here?” He doesn’t seem to care about how bad you look, or maybe he just can’t see in the dim light. He makes his way over to your bedside and sits down on the floor next to you. “I wanted to check up on you. You had us all worried today.” You wipe your eyes and chuckle a little. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention.”

He places his chin on your bed, next to your hand. Looking up at you with soft eyes he smiles. “We know. Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy to see you. I missed you.” Realizing he may have gone a bit too far for the situation, he starts to pull back, but stops as you run your fingers through his hair. “I missed you too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and that I kept my phone off all day. I just needed some time to myself.” As you keep running your fingers through his hair, he closes his eyes, relaxing. He looks so peaceful, so happy. With all the sadness you endured today, the sudden burst of the opposite emotion was a bit too much for you to bare. Tears start rolling down your face and your hand starts shaking. Daichi notices your shaking hand and opens his eyes to see you crying. He sits up “Hey, hey. It’s alright. You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

You start sobbing and shutting down. “I’ll let you be... See you tomorrow ok?” As he stands up to leave, you grab tightly onto his hand. “D-don’t go... Please s-stay...” you manage to plead through sobs. Daichi lets you pull him to you and sits on the bed. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest, running his fingers along your back. “Alright, how about this. I’ll stay until you fall asleep. Sound good? I’ll keep you company for as long as you need, and as long as your uncle will let me stay.” You clutch onto him tighter and cry harder. You were sad, but happy at the same time. Happy that Daichi was there with you. Happy that he was holding you. Happy that, while he held you, and talked to you, and kissed the top of your head, you felt safe. Not in the way that the boys at home made you feel. This was different. This type of safe feeling felt like a loving one. One that could protect you physically, and emotionally. Daichi felt very comfortable as you leaned into him.


	9. Tokyo Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: ptsd nightmare, violence
> 
> Id also like to point out that I know that at this point in time in the show Yachi is on the team, but she wasn’t in any of the dreams I had so I just won’t be including her.

### Tokyo Training Camp

Everyone on the team showed up to school while the moon still hung in the sky. Everyone except Hinata and Kageyama cause their dumb asses failed an exam. They’d have to miss part of the first day of training camp to make up the exam. It’s a shame because they studied so hard! At least Tanaka and Noya passed... barely. With a slight chill in the nighttime air, everyone hurried onto the bus. You sit next to Daichi of course. As you lean against him, he pulls the blanket up around the both of you. Ever since you got that bad news he’s been very snuggly. But you didn’t mind at all. You really like it. Daichi seems to enjoy it as well. He puts his arm around you and leans his head against the bus window. You two fall asleep as the bus pulls away from the school. 

As you sleep, you start to dream. You’re back in America, sitting at your old desk at your old high school. The class room is empty, you are the only person there. Suddenly, the lights go out. The lights in the hallway are still on. You slowly creep over to the door. As you open the door, you get sucked into the hallway, as if being sucked by a giant vacuum. Your face slams into the lockers across the hall. As you peel off the metal door, you feel a hand grab your shoulder tightly, but when you look behind you, no one is there. You do, however, see a bunch of people at the end of the hallway. They all seem to be forming a circle around someone. You try to walk over but your body feels heavy and that it’s being pulled in the other direction. “No.” You hear over the loud speaker. The voice is staticy so you can’t tell who it is. You keep pushing forward. You slam into an invisible wall. “No.” The static voice says. But now it sounds slightly demonic. The wall seems to have vanished and you keep going. You finally reach the crowd. You tap someone’s shoulder and try to ask what’s going on, but no sound comes out of your mouth. The person turns around. They have no face, yet you can hear them talking. “Oh my god guys! Look who it is!” They start laughing and pointing at you. Other faceless people start to look and laugh at you, all of them pointing. You shove people out of the way and make it to the center of the circle. Laying in a puddle of blood is you. You’re all beat up, all of your clothes are torn, leaving you exposed. You look up to see (ex’s name) in front of you. He speaks with the staticy demonic voice. “You can’t say no.” As he goes to punch you in the face, you wake up.

The sun is about half way over the horizon. As you look around, you see everyone is still asleep. However, Daichi is looking down at you. “Are you ok? You were twitching a lot. Have a bad dream?” Your eyes start to tear up a bit and without saying a word, he pulls you closer to him, rubbing the top of your head. “Everything’s gonna be ok. It was just a dream.” He grabs your hand with his free one. “You can hold my hand for as long as you want. Try to get some more sleep ok?” You close your eyes, and once again drift off into sleep, but this time, with the relaxing feeling of Daichi rubbing your head gently.

You wake up a second time, but this time its Daichi shaking you slightly. “Wake up (y/n). We’re here.” Pulling the blanket up closer to your face, you wiggle in closer to him. You slept really well the second time, and even though you were just leaning against him on the bus, you were very comfortable. You just wanted to sit there next to him and enjoy his company. “C’mon sleepy head, wake up.” He shakes you a little bit again. “I don’t wanna...” you manage to say while yawning, “You’re too comfy...” Daichi chuckles a bit. He gently sweeps your hair out of your face and kisses your forehead. This opened your eyes and made your heart flutter. He laughs again “Well that seemed to wake you up. I hope you didn’t mind, you were just too cute. I couldn’t resist.” Before you could protest his compliment, Takeda announces, “Alright everyone! Grab your things! We’re here in Tokyo!”

The bus gets a sudden burst of energy. Everyone is excited to be here. You however, are still really sleepy. You haven’t slept that well in ages and didn’t want it to end. You put more of your weight on Daichi, trying to get him to stay their with you. He leans down and whispers in your ear “You know, if you want more forehead kisses, I’ll give you more if you get up.” You pop up out of your seat and do a big stretch as he laughs at you yet again. “You’re so adorable.” You scrunch your face. “No way. You’re lying.” You scoop up the blanket and your bag and head off the bus.

The Tokyo air smells different than back home. The buildings were taller than back home. The Nekoma team is coming out of the school building to meet your team. “Oh my God!” You hear from the Nekoma group. A guy with buzzed hair and a mohawk is pointing directly at you, “Another girl?! She’s so hot!!!” This gets Noya and Tanaka’s attention very quickly. “Not so fast city boy! This American beauty is off limits!” Tanaka poses down on his knees, both of his arms pointing at you. Noya stands proudly in front of you with his arms crossed. “That’s right! Not only is she the coach’s niece,” this sends the mohawk guy back a few steps, “she’s also the captain’s girlfriend!” Mohawk man falls to his knees in tears. “Oh how the world can be so cruel! Such a beautiful angel has graced me with her presence, only to have fallen into the talons of a ruthless crow! Why does life have to cause such pain!?”

”Shut up Yamamoto. You’re way too horny.” A rooster headed guy slaps him across the back of the head. “Sorry about him.” He says directly to you. He turns to Daichi “I’m sorry to you as well.” Daichi waves a nervous hand “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” While saying this he puts his arm around you and pulls you closer to him. Tanaka yells “Ooo you’ve done it now buddy boy! You’re gonna piss Daichi off! Better watch out!” “Tanaka, shut up.” “Yes sir...” The rooster head laughs and then waves to you. “Nice to meet you! My name’s Kuroo, I’m the captain here at Nekoma. I didn’t see you at the practice match, you just recently get involved with the team?”

You awkwardly scratch the back of your head, “Yea I did. I moved here from America not to long ago.” “Oh shit no way! America? That’s totally cool. I hope you like Japan so far.” He looks to the rest of the group “All the other teams are here and in the gym. Why don’t you all take your stuff inside the school then come down when you’re ready. I’ll have someone take you up.” And with that, he turns to his team and walks away. He pulls Yamamoto with him, still crying about how a foreign beauty came to his school as if by the will of God. Your team starts to follow one of the other Nekoma players to the main school building. Daichi grabs your hand and whispers to you “He IS right you know, about everything he’s said about you. You’re absolutely gorgeous.” You get red in the face and elbow Daichi in the ribs. He laughs it off and pulls you with him, following the group.

Down at the gym, the other four teams have already began to play. Kuroo explains that the teams will rotate after each game, and the team that isn’t playing will be the refs and score keepers. “There’s also something fun about this training camp. Losing teams have to do flying laps as punishments. Think you guys can handle it?” Daichi smiles smugly with his hands on his hip “You think we cant?” Kuroo laughs and starts walking off. “Fukurōdani will be your first match up. Good luck.” 

Your team circles up for stretches. Even though you wont be playing, you still stretch too, since you always warm up with them at practices. You’re kind of upset that you wont be able to play. You were starting to get pretty decent as a libero. But hey, you won’t be playing in their official games, so might as well get used to being on the side lines.

Fukurōdani finishes their game with Ubugawa with a strong five point lead. As your team goes to line up, Daichi grabs your arm “Come line up with us.” You give him a puzzled look “But why? I wont be playing.” “It doesn’t matter. You’re part of the team. You’re more of a player than a coach, and, to be honest, I just want you by my side.” Your heart flutters as you blush. Daichi has you stand on his right side. Suga leans forward a bit to look at you, and gives you a winking thumbs up. Fukurōdani finally gets into place. Both teams bow yelling ‘thanks for the game!’ Your team goes and huddles up around Uncle Keishin, who gives the starting line up and a pep talk. Since Kageyama isn’t here, Sugawara will be the setter for the games. Daichi finishes the pep talk with Karasuno’s motto.

“Daichi, hold up!” You say as the team breaks off from the huddle. He turns around to look at you, but is greeted with a tight hug from you. “You got this captain.” He laughs and hugs you back. “Cheer for me will you?” You give him a big smile “Of course I will!”

Fukurōdani is a strong opponent. They were quickly able to get up to fifteen points, leaving Karasuno with only seven. Uncle Keishin calls a time out. “Alright boys. They’re only eight points ahead of us. Let’s turn this thing around and show everyone we aren't to be underestimated.” “Yes sir!” You look over at the other team. Number four, Fukurōdani’s ace, is so full of energy. He has crazy good spikes. “Isn’t he like, in the top five high school aces in Japan?” You ask your uncle. “Sure is. He’s crazy powerful. He’s even been to nationals.” No wonder they were able to get to fifteen points so fast.

The game resumes. Karasuno seems to have picked up the pace a bit as this volley has been going on for a lot longer. You watch intensely as the other team’s ace continuously slams the ball to Karasuno’s side of the court. Noya seems to be on his A game today, as he keeps digging up difficult balls. However, you watch as the ball gets past Asahi and Tsukishima, and bash Noya right in the nose, knocking him back. It looked like Hinata getting it. The point goes to Fukurōdani. Noya is slow to get up, but you can tell he’s bleeding. “Hold up! We got a bleeder!” Uncle Keishin yells. The ref blows the whistle. You run over to Noya with a rag and help him the rest of the way up. “Are you ok Noya? Do you know where we are?” He grins at you. “Don’t worry about me (y/n) I’m ok. I don’t have a concussion I promise. I didn’t hit my head on the ground, it’s just my nose.” You help him over to the bench, and he takes off his pinnie. He hands it to you. “Its your turn chief. I’ve trained you for this. Don’t worry about getting all of them ok? You just have to save a few.” You hold the pinnie in your hand confused. “But I can’t play. I’m not actually on the team as a player. I can’t be, I’m a girl.” Noya looks at Uncle Keishin. “Alright alright, I’ll go ask their coach.” He walks away without saying a word to you. “But, I can’t play! I’m not good at all! Plus there’s no way I could keep up with their ace!” Daichi walks over and takes the pinnie out of your hand, and slips it over your head. Uncle Keishin gives a thumbs up from the other side of the court. Daichi grins at you “C’mon, show em what my girlfriend can do.” He then kisses your forehead and walks back onto the court.

You’re extremely nervous. You don’t even compare to Noya. Tanaka laughs and yells to the other team “Don’t go easy on us just cause she’s a girl. She can handle it.” “Tanaka!!!” you whine. Everyone laughs and the refs blow the whistle. It’s Fukurōdani’s serve. ‘Great,’ you think to yourself, ‘the worst possible way to start this off for me.’ Your eyes are glued to the ball, and before you know it, you make the receive and get it over to Suga. “Good job babe!” you hear from somewhere to your side. They weren’t able to stop Asahi’s spike, giving your team the point. Daichi comes over and picks you up, spinning you around in a hug. “See? I knew you could do it! You helped get us a point!” He sets you back down. “You got this. Believe in yourself.”

You manage to dig up a few balls and make good receives, but the score is now 12-21 in Fukurōdani’s favor. You’re really pissed at yourself for not being able to get more balls, for not being better. At this point you’ve gone silent. The only time you talk is saying a harsh ‘mine’ when going for a chance ball. Everyone on your team can tell you’re getting really angry. Again, you go for a dig right by the blockers but you miss by just a few centimeters. You slam your fist on the ground. “Damn it!!!” Tsukishima offers you a hand for getting up but you ignore it and jump to your feet by yourself and march back to your spot. Fukurōdani’s serve once again goes to you. But you aren’t thinking. Your head space is a mix of being on the volleyball court and the soccer field. ‘Damn it.’ you think to yourself. The ball is getting closer. ‘Damn it!’ If you take the receive where you stand now it’s going to be sloppy. ‘Damn it!!’ You change up your stance. “DAMN IT!!!” you scream and punch the ball straight back to where it came from. Everyone on both teams are shocked. No one on Fukurōdani even registers that the ball is coming back to them. Everyone just watches as the ball you just punched clears the net and goes past the front line of blockers, and hits the ground. You’re fuming. The ref blows the whistle, signaling that the point is yours. “Alright kid, give the pinnie back to Noya and come take a break.” The whole gym is quiet. You yelled pretty loud. Noya takes the pinnie from your hand. “You did good out there for your first game. Don’t beat yourself up ok? Everyone is proud of you.”

Uncle Keishin hands you a water bottle. “Your parents said you had a temper but jeeze kid, it’s just a practice match. No one blames you. It’s a team game. You aren’t the only one defending when you’re out there, unlike soccer. Take a breather.” You sit for awhile but you’re too antsy. You grab a spare volleyball and juggle it around as if it was a soccer ball. You notice every once and awhile that Daichi looks back at you. He looks a bit worried. Maybe you did overreact. It WAS just a practice match. But still. You felt responsible. You didn’t want to be the reason that the team lost.

The final score was 16-25. As Karasuno lined up, you yet again stand besides Daichi. You lead the team in the flying lap punishment, basically throwing yourself into the ground. Your flying lap was painful, as you used enough force to give yourself bruises. Daichi pulls you aside before the next game starts up. “Hey, babe, relax ok? We all struggled against them. Not just you. You dug up a bunch of tricky balls. I could hear Noya bragging to coach about how he taught you to do that. No one blames you. We’re all thankful you stepped up to fill in for Noya. We would have lost a lot worse if not for you. Chin up ok?” He lifts your chin up for you and kisses you on the lips. “No more beating yourself up. Thats an order from your team captain, so you better follow it.” He tries to give you his scary face, but he’s smiling too much to do it.

You turn into a tomato. That was your first actual kiss with Daichi. And at a time like this? With all of these people here? You look around to see if anyone noticed. It looks as if everyone else is doing their own thing. Until you see Suga, Asahi and Kiyoko looking at you. Suga gives you a big smile with two thumbs up. Asahi looks as if he saw the cutest thing in the world. Kiyoko nods with a thumbs up. “Daichi,” you whine, “they’re looking at us!” He stands a bit taller and smiles at you. “Yea, and? I’m not ashamed. You’re my girlfriend, so I get to kiss you.” He boops your nose “You’re too cute not to kiss!” 

The ref blows the whistle for the next game to start. This time, the team faced Nekoma. Again, you line up with the team. You see Yamamoto is staring at you. Did he see what had just happened? Or maybe he’s just like Tanaka and Noya. They stare and say things but are harmless. Either way, it was creepy. Probably because you don’t know him. What else was creepy was that really huge middle blocker Nekoma has. You overheard that his name is Lev. He’s freaking huge! Poor Hinata is gonna freak out when he gets here.

The rest of the games goes poorly. Karasuno only won a few sets. However, Noya kept switching in and out with you so you got time to practice. By the last game, you already had improved on the number of successful digs. Kageyama and Hinata finally showed up as well. Tanaka’s sister Saeko drove them after their make up session at school had ended. Hinata was excited to have you playing with him. However, he was very unexcited when he first saw Lev, who was playing in a different game. The height difference was incredible. It almost seemed fake. He was getting a bit worked up himself. But scoring the winning point against Shinzen seemed to snap him out of it. 

Dinner was really good tonight. It wasn’t anything special, but with all the playing, you were ready to eat a horse. Daichi tries to give you some of his, but you refuse. “You have to eat your fill too you know.” You say with a full mouth, “You played more than me.” He laughs and puts a dumpling on your plate. “At least take one. You’re eating like you haven’t eaten in days.” You attempt to protest, but then quickly gulp up the offering. The other 3rd years all laugh and tease you as you chew the food you claimed you didn’t want.

The boys, girls, and adults all slept in different rooms. Saeko also stayed the night, as she went out drinking with the coaches. All the girls chattered and gossiped before bed, but that didn’t interest you. You instead played games on your phone, since it was too late to make a video call back to the boys in America. You hear the other teams whispering to Kiyoko about how you played on a boys team. Kiyoko goes on about how you’re the coach’s niece, and how you've gotten a lot better at volleyball, and how she and the rest of the team are really glad you moved here.

”Where’d she move from?” The Shinzen manager asks. Kiyoko glances over at you and you give her a small nod. “America.” “Whoa she’s American and can speak Japanese like the rest of us? That’s totally like, crazy.” The Fukurōdani manager calls you over “Hey (y/n) tell us about America!” You make your way over to the group, stepping over a passed out Saeko. You tell them about the differences in high schools, your friend group, about playing soccer and getting into fights. “Whoa you got into fights?!” You chuckle a bit and flex your arms “Yea, not often, but I’ve gotten into a few. Mainly with some other boys at my high school who didn’t like my friends. Said he wouldn’t hit a weak little girl so I broke his nose. Got suspended for three days.” The other managers all stare at you with open mouths.

“If you like America so much, how come you moved here?” The smile drops from your face. Kiyoko steps in “We uh, we don’t talk about that. No offense.” The other girls all look at you with an apologetic expression. “It’s alright, you didn’t know.” You stand up and stretch. “I’m gonna go on a walk.” The Ubugawa manager starts to speak but Kiyoko stops her. “She’ll be ok.”

The air in the hallway is a bit cold. You walk down the hallways a little bit to the stair well. You wonder what the rest of the team is doing. Should you go knock on their door? Nah. It was getting kind of late and some of them may be sleeping. You decide to keep roaming the halls for a little bit to clear your head before you go to sleep. Another chill creeps up your spine as you turn a corner. You don’t see anything out of the window in front of you. Nothing that seems out of place anyway. The chill was still enough to send you back to the girl’s room. All the other girls are getting into their bed rolls. Kiyoko gives you a worried look but you reply with a smile. She nods and takes her glasses off then lays down. You follow her lead and also get into your bed roll. Sleeping on the floor sucked compared to sleeping on an actual bed. That’s something about Japan you may never understand.

You start dreaming. This time you’re at a park, sitting on a bench in front of a pond. However, your ankles and wrists are bound to the bench with linked zip ties. The zip ties are all bloody. You cant tell if it’s your blood or someone else’s. The sky suddenly gets very dark. You hear a familiar voice behind you “You really thought that moving to the other side of the planet could keep me from you?” (Ex’s name) steps out from around the bench. His hands are covered in blood, and there is a blood splatter on his cheek. “You know I love you way too much to be apart from you that long.” You go to speak but there’s duck tape covering your mouth. “Shut up. I don’t care what you have to say. I love you and that’s all that matters right now.” He stands in front of you and leans down so that your noses are almost touching. “I love you (y/n). And don’t you ever forget that.” He turns around and picks up a baseball bat off the ground. “Now lets break your ankles! That way you can’t escape my love!” He swings it with full force, and just as the bat is about to make contact with your skin, you wake up in a cold sweat.

You quickly but quietly get up and leave the room. You sprint down the hall way towards the room the boys are in. Opening the door as quiet as you can, you sneak in and look for Daichi. He’s sleeping peacefully so you hesitate to wake him. It’s not fair to wake him up just because you had a nightmare. You accidentally let out a hick, and you see a light from two bed rolls over flash in your direction. Suga is still awake and he’s writing something in a notebook. Tears are streaming down your face. He nods towards Daichi, signaling you to wake him up. He turns off his flash light and hides his notebook, pretending to be asleep. Shaking Daichi carefully he starts to stir. You shake him him again. He yawns and rubs his eyes before sitting up. You hug onto him tightly, shoving your face into the crook of his neck. He feels the warm tears on his skin and how your body shakes slightly. Daichi wraps his arms around you and pulls you onto his lap. He strokes your hair as he rocks you back and forth ever so slightly. He whispers softly into your ear. “Its ok, I’m here. I’ll protect you.” You two sit like this for awhile before he taps you to get up. He stands up as well and leads you out into the hallway. You stand in front of the window peering out into the night.

“Talk to me. Was it another nightmare?” He stands slightly behind you, rubbing your back. You nod silently. “I won’t let him hurt you. I’ll protect you the best I can. I promise you that.” He pulls you a bit closer to him, and uses his hand to lift your face up to look at him. “I mean that. I’ll do anything for you.” You smile meekly “You don’t have to. You don’t even have to deal with all this if you don’t want to. I know it’s a lot and-“ Daichi kisses you to shut you up. He brings you even closer, still kissing your soft lips. He uses one hand to cup your face, rubbing his thumb slowly against your cheek. He rests his forehead on yours. “Don’t talk like that. I’m more than willing to help you, you know this. I... I love you (y/n). I don’t think you realize just how much you mean to me.” He picks you up and has you wrap your legs around him. He holds you with one hand under your butt, and the other around your back. Your place your arms on each of his shoulders. “Do you... Do you mean that?” Daichi kisses you yet again. “Of course I do. You’re the most interesting, beautiful, kind, spunky, fun, strong, and all around amazing girl I’ve ever met. I’ll be your crutch if you need help. I don’t want to see you in tears, it hurts my entire being to see you cry. Please don’t ever feel like you need to hide anything from me. I love you.” As you gaze into his eyes, you take notice to how the moonlight makes his eyes sparkle. You feel really calm now, almost like a weight had been lifted off your chest. The tears stop running from your eyes. Your breath is back to a normal pace. “I love you too Daichi.” Your lips meet his again as he holds you in the light of the full moon. Time seems to stop for a little bit.

Breakfast the next morning was very tasty. Daichi saved you a seat next to him since you woke up a little late. Suga smiles at you from across the table. “How’d you sleep last night (y/n)?” You give a sly wink and smile back. “I slept pretty good,” you feel Daichi place his hand on your leg and rub his thumb against it, “how ‘bout you Suga?” He sets a notebook on the table and opens it up to one of the back pages. A bunch of different plays are drawn out. “I was working on signals we could use. I can’t pinpoint the ball like Kageyama can, so this may help everyone with when I step in, or even when Kageyama is playing during the middle of a rally.” He turns the notebook so you can look at it better. “Wow Suga, you really did all of this last night?” Daichi asks amazed. “That’s super helpful!” Suga smiles and replies “Well I AM the vice-captain after all!”

The first practice match is against Nekoma. Uncle Keishin wants Kageyama and Hinata to use their combo as much as possible, since Nekoma is a bit of a slower team. However, that new freaky talk middle blocker was really starting to shut out Hinata. It didn’t seem to bother him too much, as he seemed really pumped to beat Lev. Maybe a little too pumped up, as Hinata decided to go for a ball that was sent to Asahi. The two collided midair, sending Hinata into the ground. From that moment on, everyone was tense. Something else could go wrong. Hinata’s desire to improve, felt like a weight around everyone’s neck. They all knew they needed to improve as well.

The games the team played today were awful. The tension was just too high for everyone to focus. Even Daichi seemed a bit off, as you had to get a lot of the digs he should have went for. After the last practice match of the day, and the team huddle was done, you pull him aside. “Babe, whats going on? Its like you had your head up your ass all day today. You alright?”

Daichi wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you to his side. “Yea I’m ok. But after the collision... Could you feel it? Its like the air surrounding the team got thick enough to cut with a knife. I guess I was just thinking too much to focus on the games. I’m sorry.” You run your fingers through his hair and around his ear. “Don’t worry about it. I understand. Hinata may be small be he has a large presence on the court.” You look over at the little tangerine. He’s arguing with Kageyama yet again. He looks upset, obviously, but in a different sort of way. Both angry and hurt. Your thoughts are interrupted by Daichi kissing your cheek. “He’ll be fine. He always bounces back. Lets go get some food.” He kisses your cheek again and grabs your hand, leading you to the cafe. You glance back at Hinata again. You can’t shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Tonights dinner was fast and simple since everyone was going home. Dumplings, rice, and salad. You and Daichi sat away from everyone else this time since you two wanted some alone time. You barely picked at your dinner, your mind still stuck on Hinata. Your train of thought is thrown off the track by Daichi putting a couple of his dumplings on your plate. “C’mon you gotta eat.” You look up at him only to meet his stern gaze. “I’m really not that hungry tonight-“ “I know you’re worried about Hinata, but that shouldn’t stop you from eating. Gotta keep your strength up.” Picking up a dumpling, you stare at it for a couple seconds. Daichi’s chop sticks reach over and lift it out of yours. He brings it up to your mouth. “Eat.” He’s looking at you with softer eyes now. He always tries to be so hard but he knows it doesn’t work on you. You reluctantly open your mouth and let him feed you. “A dumpling for my dumpling.” You give Daichi a questioning look. He blushes as he speaks “Well... I really like dumplings, and I really like you... I love you, so I thought maybe instead of having the stereotypical pet names I could call you something special... If you don’t like it I can-“ You smile back at him “No no, I love it. It’s perfect.” The red fades from his face as he returns the smile. “Time to be a cannibal then!” You say as you start scooping dumplings into your mouth, making Daichi laugh.

You slept the entire bus ride back to Karasuno. You didn’t dream at all. Daichi kept you warm with his arm around you, keeping you close. It was dark out once the bus finally stopped at the school. Uncle Keishin wakes everyone up and has the team head to the gym. “Alright guys. You can stay and practice if youd like, but I suggest getting some sleep in you own beds. We’re gonna go hard on training tomorrow, so be ready!”

Uncle Keishin offers Daichi to come over for another meal, since he thought the dinner they served earlier was pathetic. “I’m not very hungry, but I would like to come over and spend time with you and (y/n) if that’s alright.” “Sure, just lock up the club room and gym before we leave.” Uncle Keishin lights a cigarette and heads to the car to wait. Before heading over, you walk back towards the gym to check on Hinata and Kageyama who stayed behind to practice. As soon as you pop your head through the door, you see them physically fighting and yelling at each other. You spring into action, socking them both in the jaw, however, Hinata is fixated on Kageyama, and Kageyama is trying fo pry Hinata off of himself. You place Hinata into a choke hold and fall onto your back separating them, but Kageyama rushes at Hinata in this vulnerable state. Once in range, you hook your leg around Kageyama’s and bring him to the ground, wrapping your legs around his neck and torso, pinning him down.

“WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!” Your voice echos in the gym, and Daichi comes running in a couple seconds later to see the three of you entangled on the ground. He stomps over, giving his pissed off look “What the hell is going on here?!” The two first years have calmed down enough that they aren’t trying to resist. Daichi pulls Hinata off of your chest and Kageyama out from your legs. Keeping himself between them, he helps you to your feet. He glares at the two of them, but before he can speak, you do. “What the fuck guys! You are a team! You shouldn’t be fighting! I know both of you are frustrated that the other teams blew us away but that does NOT mean you take it out on each other! No go home, right now. I’ll have you doing more flying laps for this shit. Go!!!” “Yes ma’am...” they say in frustrated yet ashamed tones. They quickly gather their things and leave. Hinata stops to look at you, but Daichi standing over you protectively with his angry face scares him off.

Daichi picks you up into a bridal carry “Are you ok dumpling? They always argued but never actually got a into a fight. They were thrashing around a lot, did you get hurt?” “Did I get hit? Yes. Did I get hurt? No. I’m ok. I don’t think they actually registered I was there until they started to calm down just as you came in.” He kisses you on the lips. “I’m just glad you’re ok. They’ll be sure to get it tomorrow. However, you can get really angry huh? I’ve never seen you like that, other than your first day here.” Daichi sets you on your feet outside of the gym and locks the doors. “Well, I used to get into a bunch of fights back in America. Both girls and guys feared me.”

This makes him chuckle. “You’re a rowdy one huh? I like that.” He says as he leans in close to you. You feel his warm breath on your neck which sends a shiver up your spine. It didn’t scare you. It almost made you excited some how. You weren’t sure of what to make of it and didn’t have time to think before Uncle Keishin came over to see what was taking so long. Daichi explains the events that unfolded to your uncle who now looks extremely annoyed. “Those boys are never going to learn. They’re both so damn hot headed... Well, that’s tomorrow’s problem. Let’s head home, I’m starving.” As the three of you walk to the car, Uncle Keishin speaks again. “Daichi, you can stay the night if you want, just let your mom know. I have extra clothes you can borrow so you can shower.”

Both you and your boyfriend stop dead in your tracks. “Coach are... Are you sure??? This is all so sudden and I didn’t know that something like that is ok I-.” Your uncle spins around to look at him. “Listen kid. You make my niece happy. She deserves to be happy. And if that means I have to step up and let things like this happen so be it. I’m not her father, I’m her uncle, so I’ll let shit like this slide. All I ask is you don’t make me regret it.” Daichi bows to him “Thank you so much coach, it means a lot.”

You still stand there speechless. Your boyfriend is staying the night? You never had anything like this happen before. Sure, you might have spent the nights at one of the boys house, or had the group sleep over, but this was different. Your BOYFRIEND sleeping over? ‘Wow,’ you think to yourself, ‘this must be what all the popular girls feel like back at home.’

Back at the shop, Uncle Keishin makes a second dinner while you and Daichi take turns showering, leaving some left incase the two of you get hungry. He also sets up his tv in your room with a dvd played. “Lights out at midnight. And NO funny business. Goodnight kids.” He shuts the door behind him as he leaves your room. He left a bedroll on the floor for Daichi to use. You lean against him as you two watch the cheesy movie Uncle Keishin found in the back room.

Neither of you made it half way through the movie before the two of you fell asleep on each other. Even the floor felt comfortable as you lay there with the upper half on your body laying across Daichi’s stomach. His mouth is slightly open as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful. You close your tired eyes and relax. You let peaceful dreams take over you as Daichi rests is arm over you in his sleep. For once, everything feels right in the world.


End file.
